Amiga
by Norami
Summary: Songfic - Detrás de esa amistad se esconde algo más - Renji X Rukia


Necesitaba una canción para inspirarme, ya que tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir sin saber qué.

Y he aquí el resultado.

I regret nothing

Y las advertencias de diario: narración extraña y cada cosa marciana que encuentren fue producto de mi inspiración momentánea. Sorry por los errores, la escuela me acostumbró a redactar a la primera y órale!

Bleach no me pertenece

**Amiga (Alexander Acha)**

Parece ser que ella no se da cuenta.

_Sabes que estás invadiendo cada sentimiento que hay dentro de mí._

_Rogas despiadadamente cosas que mi mente no quiere decir._

No recuerdo cómo fue que pasó. Simplemente ya éramos amigos y el tiempo nos hizo cercanos.

Sinceramente no es alguien muy agradable. Es gruñona, debilucha, orgullosa y mandona. Sin mencionar que tiene una tremenda suerte.

Aunque me sentí por mucho tiempo un perdedor con mala suerte al lado de ella, como un pedazo carbón oscuro junto a un diamante que cada vez brillaba más y tomaba más forma, me fui dando cuenta que era simple y grandiosa suerte tenerla a mi lado.

_Y me asalta tu mirada sin piedad, no me puedo defender._

_Me tendiste una emboscada una vez más, estoy rendido, mírame._

Soy algo gruñón también, he de admitirlo, impaciente e impulsivo. No puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza. A veces soy incluso rudo, no es que sea bastante popular por mi personalidad, pero sí por mi esfuerzo. Mi nombre es conocido por ser el Teniente del 6to escuadrón del Gotei 13 de la Sociedad de Almas.

Pocas personas como ella hay con las que me puedo desenvolver sin cuidado, incluso sin darme cuenta, con tanta facilidad. Sólo ella puede darme un sermón y ganarme una conversación. Sólo ella puede regañarme, golpearme y luego sonreír invitándome a beber algo.

Sólo ella.

Pero este cariño que le tengo, comencé a notarlo diferente hasta que noté que… ya no era para mí sólo mi mejor y más preciada amiga.

_Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare._

_Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamoré._

Ni siquiera es alguien que se preocupe por este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera es alguien que se preocupe en si es atractiva o no. Claro que tiene su orgullo como mujer y eso pero… es diferente. Nunca la he visto preocuparse mucho por problemas amorosos. Aún así, al notar mis sentimientos me di cuenta que éramos bastante cercanos… tanto que hasta resultaba doloroso, tenerle al lado siempre, siendo tan amable y yo sin poder reunir el valor de decirle cuánto…

_Usas despiadadamente tu arsenal de armas para seducir_

_Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir._

Debo admitir que también le temo un poco a mi capitán, es decir, es bastante protector con Rukia…

Y mentiría al decir que no me pone celoso que pase tanto tiempo con el idiota de Ichigo. Por ello la acompaño a todos lados.

Es gracioso, estando juntos es como siempre, esa amistad tan vieja y divertida, tan cálida y cercana que adoro, hasta llega a convencerme que sólo es algo así como amor fraternal, pero cada que me sonríe mi corazón parece detenerse por un instante.

Y por supuesto ella no se da cuenta.

_Y haces malabares con mi voluntad soy alfil en tu ajedrez._

_Con el corazón a punto de estallar ya me tienes a tus pies._

Nadie se da cuenta.

Nadie debe darse cuenta.

_Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare. _

_Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamoré._

No negaré que me encantaría simplemente besarle una mejilla o tan solo tomar su mano. Tan solo. Pero esta amistad de ahora, todos estos hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos no los cambiaría por nada, además de que apuesto a que mi cara se pondría tan roja como mi cabello a la hora de declararme que saldría corriendo antes de terminar la primera frase.

Claro que, si ella continúa sin cuidado por ahí, haciendo a mi corazón palpitar de más, descaradamente provocando mis sentimientos y sonriéndome despreocupadamente diciendo que no hay de qué preocuparse, no tendré más remedio, y mi propia naturaleza actuará sin mi consentimiento.

En estas situaciones no importa para nada cuán fuerte sea, ni siquiera el Bankai me sería de utilidad.

_Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare._

_Amiga con tan solo dos palabras te explicare, te lo diré._

_Me enamoré._

Pero está bien mientras no se dé cuenta.

-Hey, Renji.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Qué…?

-Eres un flojo, levántate, no es hora de dormir en los jardines.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No tengo nada que hacer.

-Tsk… -suspiró la azabache. Se inclinó para ver al pelirrojo al rostro desde arriba- Hay reunión de los escuadrones, el Comandante emitió el llamado.

-¿Qué? No lo escuché…

-Distraí~do.

-¿Qué más da? En seguida iré.

-Date prisa, eso fue hace 20 minutos y nii-sama está furioso contigo porque no te encontraba por ningún lado jeje~ -gritó entonada mientras corría no sin antes sacarle la lengua.

-¿Qué? ¿El capitán? Esto es malo… pero ¡Hey! ¡Tú sabías donde estaba!

-Nii-sama nunca me preguntó~

- Tú…. ¡Rukiaaaaa! – Gritó el pelirrojo mientras recogía sus cosas sin mucho equilibrio y salía corriendo tras ella.

Ella sonrió y rió.

-¡Apúrate! Si no Ukitake-san también se enojará conmigo.

-¿Enojarse? ¿Quién podría enojarse con ella? –Susurró- Es un amor de todos modos…

-Leeeentoooo

-Un amor inusual – se dijo a sí mismo antes de acelerar una vez más y soltar maldiciones que sólo lograban hacer reír a la hermana menor del Capitán Kuchiki.


End file.
